When meeting other people in person, it is often helpful to quickly discover other people who share a common interest. Knowledge of common interests helps spark conversation, and allows the people to work together more efficiently towards achieving a common objective.
When providing targeted advertising, it is often helpful to identify consumers who match a target profile.